


手心线（1）

by sweethshs



Category: HT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethshs/pseuds/sweethshs





	手心线（1）

黄子韬最近胃口很不好。  
不知道是不是天气太热的缘故，每天30多度，拍了几天的外景下来，他是什么东西都吃不下，吃进去还反胃。  
好在也就几天补拍的戏份，完事儿后他回了家，在空调房里闷头睡了一天也没活过来，整个人难受。  
思来想去，大概是肠胃上的老毛病，以前似乎也这样过，但他实在怕了喝中药，想起就恶心，也就不让人管，自己少吃点就完了，结果过了两周，还真的好了些，反胃也少了，只是人消瘦了一圈。  
但他没想到，烦心的事还在后头。  
这晚他精神好了点，计划休息几天，也约上了朋友，但晚上躺在床上却怎么都睡不着。  
黄子韬向来是入睡挺快的那种人，睡不着一般都是饿的，可这天他完全不饿，就是觉得烦，莫名烦躁，好像怎么都不对劲，一股冲动发泄不完，等他起来找水喝时，才察觉到自己内裤湿了一小片，这才整个人愣住了。  
他真没遇到过这种情况。  
少有人知道黄子韬是omega，但说到底，现在各种抑制剂已经做得很好了，便利店到处都是，这两年挺流行的喷雾型，还制成各种味道的高级香水，一般情况下完全够用，想要隐藏性别太容易了，别人也就只能从外貌上猜一猜。  
但黄子韬肩宽身长，比许多alpha都高，小麦色皮肤，眉目轮廓带两分锋利，他自己不说，人家都不会往那去想。  
他也确实和一般omega不大一样，人家16、7就分化了，他22岁才分化，对那方面也一直欲求不高，长的时候隔半年才有一次发情期，喷喷香水就能度过热潮，就偶有突发状况，撑一撑找医生开点药也就完事了。  
所以长这么大，黄子韬还没真没有过无法自控非要找人上床的经历。  
就连几个月前的那次都不算。  
称不上多美好却也不坏的一个晚上，酒店房间里，酒精的催化下，信息素如爆炸一般溢出了香甜的气味，他被醉得一塌糊涂的杨文昊推倒在床上，干了个爽。  
alpha的气味使他眩晕，他被顶开牙关吻到后脑发麻，喷过的香水完全失了效，下面湿得一塌糊涂。  
但要说不能控制自己，那是骗人的，无非是被亲得舒服了不想喊停，归根结底，他觉得自己还是很喜欢杨文昊的。  
可是等一完事，当杨文昊在旁边一睡不起，黄子韬回过神来，却有点不是滋味。  
他知道杨文昊真的喝多了会断片，估计都不知道自己在干什么，而是被信息素挑起了本能，要是清醒的，愿不愿意都是两说，毕竟他们还一直以为黄子韬是个beta。  
要是这家伙醒来，质问他该怎么办？黄子韬有点承受不住这种想象，开始心神不宁，他起身穿衣服，决定处理现场。  
杨文昊衣服就基本没怎么脱，只是裤子半拉了下来，给他套上去就行，接着开窗通风，喷洒香水，让甜腻的气味全部散去。  
这个过程中，杨文昊翻了两个身，黄子韬没由来慌了慌，关上门赶紧走了。  
站在走廊上，后腰的酸麻与私处的异样感，让他整个都在原地茫然了几秒，不知道为什么搞成这样。  
麻烦就从那天接踵而至，黄子韬开始干什么都不顺，工作上小问题不断，眼睛发炎，肠胃不舒服，半夜睡不着还犯空虚，这都什么鬼？  
身体有些发热，他踢了被子，将手伸到腿间潦草地自慰起来，即使这样，他还是能感受到身体因为敏感而轻轻抖动，偏偏后面还在断断续续渗出粘嗒的液体，将床单都打湿一小片，迟迟达不到高潮令他加倍烦躁，他克制的轻轻喘气，开始想象一些刺激的画面。  
刺激来刺激去，又想到那天晚上。说实话，他真的记不起细节了，而且也没什么细节可记忆，除了一开始堵着嘴一顿亲，接着拉下裤子就猛地进来了，要不是那天还在发情期，身体本来就做好了承受性交的准备，估计要被那一下捅晕过去。  
接着就是没完没了的顶弄，拍打，大脑糊了一样放弃思考，射出来的东西全部留在身体里，从简单粗暴的发泄中得到可耻的快感。  
黄子韬趴在床上，看着被灯照得通亮的房间，身体深处传来难以言说的麻痒，他只能慢慢忆起最初那个吻。  
当他后脑被一只手死死按着，手指插在发间，不时挠到耳肉，他的舌头被吮到发麻，双手圈在杨文昊的脖子上，身体却在微微的挣扎着，又像抗拒，又像沉溺。  
直到全身颤了颤，黄子韬深呼吸两下，翻身而起，拿到床头边上的纸巾。  
然后他给朋友发了条消息：特烦，怎么不是发情期还会欲求不满啊？？  
发完有些累，他打算睡了，没想到朋友刷刷刷就秒回了好几条过来，他只得眯开眼睛，点开语音。  
“你？？”  
“我去。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
“正常，长大了吧，哈哈哈，我还以为你性冷淡呢。”  
别笑 我就问你怎么办。  
“能怎么办，找个人睡睡不就好了，嘻嘻。”  
……  
朋友也是个omega，刚分化那几年过得略奔放，现在有了固定的alpha，说话风格还是没变。  
赶紧说 我要睡了 认真点  
“说什么，我很认真啊。不然呢？真以为能靠打游戏发泄性欲啊？”  
快说怎么办，喷香水没用了，吃药是不是  
“想什么呢，你见过谁靠吃药解决的……你又不是找不到alpha。”  
找谁  
“随便找个呗。”  
不想随便找  
“那认真找个呗。”  
黄子韬一个白眼，很想扔了手机去睡觉。  
问你 等于没问  
“哎，那你要怎样，我给你介绍几个？先说说喜欢什么样的。”  
有共同话题  
懂我 不需要我说太多  
要了解我的工作 懂音乐  
长得帅点儿 不要丑的 不要人品不好的 比我高  
“我去，哥，睡个觉你要求也太高了吧，这是找灵魂伴侣呢？”  
那没我高也行吧  
“……突然一下哪有那么合适的，不如在你身边物色下？你认识不少alpha吧，追你的也挺多呀。”  
黄子韬又一次莫名心虚，飞快在手机键盘上打字：没有  
“怎么没有？我都能想好几个”  
谁？  
“你以前那个保镖怎么样？大你七八岁，人家退役运动员，身体没得说，还像个哑巴一样一整天没几句话，保证不会透露你隐私，多好啊，要我我就上了。”  
黄子韬听得又一次想扔手机。  
朋友又连说了好几个不靠谱的，最后才像想起了什么。  
“对了，威廉怎么样？你不如从了人家吧，你这些条件他勉强都符合了，而且，人家挺喜欢你的。”  
黄子韬怔了一下，想起确实有这么个人，算是朋友的朋友的朋友吧，家里有钱，开了个网络公司，主业是带着一帮人打游戏，前两年追过他，也一起开黑过，但他对这人没啥兴趣，很久没联络了。  
印象就是挺普通的一人，不帅，也不丑，说话还挺有趣，很会来事儿，就是感觉有点……文弱。  
呃 算了吧  
“这都不行，那你要怎么样，我觉得要不你还是接触下吧？就当相亲一样，从好朋友开始？听我的，保持联络以备不时之需，总不能半夜想要了才去现找吧。”  
朋友歪理说得一套套的，黄子韬也不知道是困狠了还是怎么的，竟然被说动了。  
正好之前就在计划了十来天假期去LA，也约好了杨文昊和两个朋友一起……想到这儿，黄子韬一阵心浮气躁，发了条语音：“好吧你帮我叫上他。”

2  
说是假期，黄子韬还是有一些工作，要拍点儿东西，所以提前租好了别墅。LA的夏天阳光充沛，晒得皮肤发烫，杨文昊因为临时有事晚到了三天，等他见到黄子韬时，庭院里放着音乐，他戴个墨镜靠在椅子上，手里拿个保温杯在喝水。  
杨文昊看着削瘦的脸吓了一跳，墨镜都快把他整张脸罩住了，就坐他旁边，“你又在减肥？”  
“还减肥呢。”一说这个，黄子韬特别委屈了，“我都吃不下东西，天天失眠，结果还长胖了。”  
“没有呀。”杨文昊捏了捏他胳膊，还有后腰，真没什么肉，“哪胖了。”  
“脸上没胖，肉都长身上了。”黄子韬说，“我那天一个活动，本来量好的衣服，才过半个月腰围就小了，最后裤子都是扼紧了穿的，扼到我肚子疼，差点扼吐了。”  
杨文昊听得有点想笑，“那没什么，运动一下就好了，多跑跑，多跳跳，饭还是要吃的。”  
黄子韬摇了摇头，不知道是不是没睡好的缘故，他现在整个人都在一种犯懒的情绪中，别说让他运动举铁，就是多走几步也不大乐意，不过他是个非常的自律的人，放纵也就在假期，等开工了，该动还是得动起来。  
等晚上，杨文昊算是明白黄子韬说的“吃不下东西”是来真的了，一桌子人，就他几乎就一口都没吃，脸色也难看得很，没一会就跑到外面透气，拿个干面包在那儿啃。  
看他确实没胃口，杨文昊是深知肠胃不适有多难受的，想到自己行李箱有几包泡椒凤爪，就去拿了过来，在他眼前晃。  
“要不要这个。”  
黄子韬有些纳闷，“你还带这个过来？”  
“我过来的时候在华人超市买烟，顺便买的，我记得你挺喜欢这种零食的。”  
黄子韬不说话了，其实他也说不上多喜欢，只是有阵子经常吃而已。  
撕开包装，刚吃了一口，他就皱眉了，“怎么这么难吃？”  
“是不是啊。”  
杨文昊低下头，就在他手边咬了一个，刚长出来的胡茬在手背上扎了扎，黄子韬觉得麻麻的。  
“差不多吧？没啥区别啊，你再吃点看看？”  
但黄子韬是真的觉得难吃，咬在嘴里的凤爪肉又腻又软，还特别腥，又辣得他舌头发麻，他还想强行吃下去，最后忍受不了了，跑到水池边就是一阵呕。  
由于没吃什么东西，呕出来也基本都是胃酸，他双手撑着洗手台，咳嗽到鼻尖和眼睛都发红，才慢慢缓了过来。  
杨文昊在边上替他轻轻拍着背，简直怀疑人生，“……有那么难吃吗？”  
“太辣了。”  
“别站这儿了，过去休息下吧。”  
黄子韬点点头，让杨文昊拉着他回到庭院的椅子上，他懒懒地靠着，脑袋在杨文昊手上借力，杨文昊也很习惯和他的身体接触，只用另一只手拿出手机，似乎在看微信上的消息。  
一时谁也没说话，但这份安静并不尴尬。  
那晚杨文昊喝断片了是真断得很彻底，似乎只勉强有回到酒店的记忆，怎么回的房间都不清楚了，自然也不晓得之后的事。  
其实黄子韬原本以为自己见到他会烦，因为最近真是一提起他就烦躁，但等人实际来到身边，那种感觉反而完全消失了。  
这个距离下杨文昊的气味很清晰，这个年头，稍微有点常识的人都会用特定的香水来遮盖信息素的味道，杨文昊又是特别注重的那种，所以，黄子韬并没有闻到什么传说中让人腿软的alpha信息素，反而挺舒服的，香水气味，还有烟味，在鼻腔带有侵略性，让他眩晕。  
黄子韬自己也说不清楚为什么，连日来的烦闷，不适，竟然都消失了，他已经很久没像现在这样平静过，好像一切原本都该这样。  
这种安溺于某个人身边的感觉，非常陌生，他咬着嘴唇，很是茫然。  
“韬？”  
杨文昊刚回完了一个星期前的微信，威廉就找了过来，见黄子韬脸色不大对，这副少见的虚弱的样子，很能勾起alpha的保护欲，就摸了摸他的头，“是不是胃又不舒服？”  
黄子韬没说话，他又在身边坐下，还拉着手，“你不是这几天都好转了吗，是不是吃什么不好的东西了？”  
黄子韬看了看杨文昊，抿着嘴才没笑出来，眨着眼睛，“这个人给我吃了凤爪。”  
杨文昊在旁边，很受不了这股腻歪。  
黄子韬身份特殊，身边朋友也就不多，基本上杨文昊都认识，怎么突然冒出来的一个人，怎么就很熟的样子呢，这种时候，他莫名有一种领地被侵犯的不快。  
三个人怪尴尬的坐着，杨文昊对黄子韬使了个眼色：这谁？  
黄子韬捏了捏留海，有点别扭，但还是如实在他耳边说，“我相亲呢。”  
“哦……”杨文昊点点头，等回过神，只觉得满脑子都是问号。  
相什么亲？  
为什么还找个alpha？  
“别问了。”黄子韬低下头。  
直到这时，杨文昊才在他后颈看到一小块淡蓝色胶布，一般只有在特殊情况，香水无法遮盖信息素的时候，才会将这个贴在腺体上。  
beta是不会用这种东西的。  
杨文昊忽然像是想到了什么，一瞬间觉得不可思议，于是拉过黄子韬，也不管他错愕，就将鼻尖凑在腺体上，闻了闻。  
“你干什么？”耳边是威廉气愤的声音。


End file.
